Justin and Tiffany - I Can't Go Back To That
by LauraJean1992
Summary: Read a spoiler for episode 10 which I'm not liking one bit, so here's my version of events. And another one to come tomorrow...


**Not to alarm Justin/Tiffany fans, but I've read a spoiler that says Allie, Floyd and Tiffany will be leaving in episode ten, so as per usual, I'm here writing – will Justin be able to convince Allie into staying along with Tiffany and Floyd?**

TIFFANY'S POV:

"It's true then, you're really going?" Justin's voice asked as I stood by my bed, packing my suitcase

I swallowed a lump in my throat and turned to face him, nodding my head… "Yeah."

"I don't see why you have to go though." he admitted "We've not done anything wrong. We're not related, we're not even stepbrother and sister…"

"Don't make this any harder than it already is, Justin." I begged

"It's not me, it's them down there." he informed me "Your Mum and my Dad."

"They're doing what they think is best." I replied

"And burying their heads in the sand in the process." he proclaimed "They're brushing the problem under the carpet and not dealing with it, hoping it'll go away, which is why your Mum's taking you and Floyd back to Manchester."

"She's doing what she thinks is best for me, and for Floyd." I informed him

"She's willing to be unhappy without my Dad for you and him?" he asked

"I guess so, yeah." I replied

"And what about you?" he inquired

"What about me?" I questioned

"Are you willing to be unhappy without me?" he asked "Because I'm sure as hell not willing to be unhappy without you."

"Justin, don't." I begged

"I love you, Tiff, and I wanna be with you." he informed me "And I know you wanna be with me too. Just say it, please, and then we'll talk to them together."

"And then what? You think they're just magically going to say it's all okay and that we can be together?" I questioned "It won't work like that. They'll supervise our every move; we'll be living under their surveillance 24 hours a day. I can't live like that, and neither can you."

"I can if it means I get to be with you." he admitted

"Justin, don't." I sighed "You should go, I need to finish packing."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Tiff doesn't wanna go, you know that, right?" I asked Allie as I walked into the kitchen

"Tiffany doesn't know what she wants." she informed me

"She knows she wants me." I admitted "Just because we're not going to see each other as much because you'll be back in Manchester doesn't mean we won't still be together. If she wants to do the long-distance thing, then I'm willing to."

"Really? So if a girl threw herself at you you'd say no, stay faithful to my daughter?" she asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Believe it or not, Allie, I love her."

"I know you do, Justin." she informed me

"Then why are you taking her away?" I questioned "We're not related, we're not doing anything wrong."

"I have to stop her getting hurt, and being in Manchester is the best way!" she replied

"You really don't have any faith in me, do you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Can you blame me, after everything at the start of mine and your Dad's relationship?" she inquired

"I've changed…" I informed her "And that's thanks to Tiffany. She makes me a better person; she makes me want to be a better version of who I was back then. Without her, I'm gonna go back to who I was before she arrived in my life."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"_Without her, I'm gonna go back to who I was before she arrived in my life."_

"Mum…" I spoke as I moved to the doorway after Justin finished speaking

"I'm not changing my mind." she informed me

"Well I'm changing mine." I admitted "I'm not going."

"What?" she questioned "Yes you are, young lady!"

"I'm 16 years old, and Vaughan is more than willing to let me stay." I informed her "So I am. Why do you think you can just uproot Floyd and I again and we'll be okay with it? We're settled here, and I'm not going to disrupt my education again to go back to Manchester with you and have you moping about because you miss Vaughan."

"Tiffany, I don't have time for this…" she sighed

"You know I'm right, Mum, and even if I have to chain myself to the gate to prove to you I'm not leaving, I will." I replied "I'm not leaving Greenock, I'm staying."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"That was amazing!" I proclaimed as Tiffany and I walked into her bedroom

"I can't believe I said all that." she admitted as she sat down on her bed, running her hands over her face and through her hair "I've never spoken to her like that before."

"She paid attention, so maybe you should start." I replied

"Justin, can I ask you something?" she questioned, pursing her lips together nervously

I nodded my head and sat down next to her…

"Did you mean what you said?" she asked "About going back to who you were before I arrived?"

"Yeah," I informed her "as you've probably heard, I wasn't a very nice person before I met you, and I don't want to go back to that."

She smiled at me warmly… "Then it's a good thing I'm staying, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's a very good thing." I replied, pressing my lips against hers softly


End file.
